


A Rebellious Princess

by Martin_Bajar



Series: the daughters of house De Agnis [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Bajar/pseuds/Martin_Bajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING this takes place 20 years after the previous Volumes, if you haven't read those, some of the information which is given in this Volume might be a little strange for you WARNING I advice reading the previous Volumes first (I'm currently rewriting the first Volume at that WARNING</p><p>Orla, daughter of Ti'alma and Odvan is many things, Dragonborn (thanks to her father), princess of the Empire and a gifted young witch; her rebellious attitude will eventually bring her into contact with an order of vampire hunters, leading to a whole lot of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweetrolls

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of this story, the Thalmor have been defeated; it has long been discovered that Martin Septim had fathered children before his death after all.
> 
> The Reach has become independent
> 
> Bruma has been added to Skyrim and its current ruler, Leila Carvain, serves as the current High Queen of Skyrim (mostly as a compromise between the two big factions among the jarls)
> 
> Her lineage proven to go back to Martin Septim, Ria has been crowned as empress Rhiannon De Agnis Septim (De Agnis as an indication of her descent from the Hero of Kvatch, Agneta Poignard; Septim for Martin Septim)
> 
> Ria's half bosmeri halfsister Ti'alma (OC, her full name being Tirana Almaris De Agnis Septim) is married to the Forsworn Dovahkiin (their daughter is the main character in this story), she is also the current heir to the Ruby Throne (and listener to the Dark Brotherhood, but that's obviously not commonly known)
> 
> Hadvar is currently head of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla and the Balgruuf's youngest daughter (born after his marriage to Irileth) steal Dagny's sweetrolls and eat them

At first, Orla wasn’t entirely happy that her mother had left her in Whiterun. Not that she didn’t understand the reasoning behind it (as she understood it quite a lot more than mother thought she did). In fact Ti’alma was obviously planning to visit the Skyrim Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries and didn’t want Orla to find out Ti’alma was a high ranking member of the Dark Brotherhood (in fact, she had already discovered that years ago). Probably, Ti’alma had simply decided to leave her in Whiterun, because Balgruuf had a daughter about the same age. In fact the girl was two years younger, but Ti’alma had never stopped thinking as a mer, who barely even acknowledged age differences of less than a decade.

 

As it turned out, eleven year old Lana was quite fun to hang out with. The little half-dunmer, Balgruuf had married his housecarl Irileth around the end of the second Thalmor war, had quite a lot in common with Orla in fact. Them being quite good in magic for one. Orla’s mother could barely even summon magelight, let alone actual magic, Orla could already turn herself invisible, sort of. In fact she used a less advanced camouflage spell combined with sneaking around. Lana was quite good with fire magic (mostly due to her dunmer blood).

 

“I really don’t see why we should sneak”, Lana remarked, “I’m the Jarl’s daughter, you are second in line for the Ruby Throne.”

Ria had never given birth to a child, the fact that Ria’s current lover was Njada Strong-Arm didn’t exactly help in giving her any children at that.

“The cook might tell my mum”, Orla explained.

 

“Why do you care that she would tell your mum?” Lana asked, “we’re only going to grab sweetrolls, aren’t we?”

“Which would make mum extremely disappointed”, Orla replied, “I think she would even prefer me stealing a chicken from the Gray-Manes and devouring it raw.”

“That’s just gross”, Lana replied (hoping that Orla wasn’t being serious).

“You’re right”, Orla added (this time really joking), “the cow would taste better.”

 

After Orla had sneaked into the kitchen (if they would look wel enough, the cooks should be able to see her, but the camouflage spell did its work), she quickly found out the sweetrolls weren’t there.

“I think someone already took them”, Orla remarked.

“I think I know who”, Lana replied, “Dagny.”

“Then let’s go liberate them”, Orla grinned (still not knowing how the things actually tasted, but still).

“Sounds like fun”, Lana agreed, “I’ll distract her, you sneak in.”

“you’re on.”

 

A few minutes later, Dagny could be heard shouting through the corridors, “Lana! In Talos’ name, stop using magic in the corridors!” Grinning, Orla sneaked into Dagny’s room.

 

A bit later, Orla and Lana had climbed onto Dragonsreach’s roof, where they were happily eating the sweetrolls. “If I had known these were this delicious”, Orla remarked, “I would have eaten some way earlier.”

While the girls thought they had been entirely inconspicuous, Irileth had in fact been keeping an eye out for them, not that she planned on confronting them. After all, eating sweetrolls was a rather benign form of rebellion (and in fact, Dagny had been worse in her youth).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I will let Orla do the Dawnguard questline (but first I'll introduce her in the first chapters, currently she is 13, she will probably be 19 or so during the questline


	2. The College of Winterhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla and Lana go to Winterhold in order to join the College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to have Orla attend the College of Winterhold next (and I made it more like an actual College, not one which just let's you do whatever the hell you like :P), I also decided to have Balgruuf and Irileth's daughter attend it as well
> 
> Lana of Whiterun is currently 17, Orla De Agnis Septim is 19
> 
> Brelyna has become Arch-Mage (she and J'Zargo have done the questline, J'Zargo is the new Destruction Master, Onmund has replaced Wuunferth the Unliving as Court Mage in Windhelm) 
> 
> Faralda is now the Master Wizard, Colette is still Restoration Master
> 
> Near the end of their education, I'll start the Dawnguard questline (I won't hold rigidly to the canon though)

To say that Jarl Kraldar of Winterhold was surprised by his sudden guests, basically Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun and his youngest daughter and the Imperial princesses Ti’alma and Orla, was an understatement. Obviously they were accompanied by both Penitus Oculatus agents and Whiterun Guards. He still knew he had to meet them though.

 

“Your Highnesses”, Kraldar greeted the Imperial princesses first, “I welcome you to the city of Winterhold. Balgruuf, I welcome you and your daughter as well.”

As a fellow Jarl, Kraldar was allowed to simply address Balgruuf by name.

“I thank you for your hospitality”, Ti’alma replied in name of the group, “if you would be so kind, I would like to continue our discussion inside though.”

 

Knowing fully well that Ti’alma and Orla barely had any Nord blood, Kraldar invited the nobles in the group into his Longhouse. While the rest of Winterhold had been rebuilt over the last decade (thanks to an Imperial fund which had been assembled for the rebuilding of Winterhold, Helgen and the war damaged cities), Kraldar had refused to allow the construction of a bigger mansion, stating that he didn’t need it and the money could be better used elsewhere.

 

Inside the longhouse, Ti’alma began explaining the reason of their visit to Winterhold, “Jarl Balgruuf and I have come to Winterhold regarding the education of our daughters.”

“The College”, Kraldar realized, “as I believe I saw Arch-Mage Brelyna in the city, I will summon her.”

“That might be handy”, Ti’alma agreed. “In fact my husband, Odvan had already been teaching Orla here, but then she got news that her friend Lana would be coming here.”

 

Arch-Mage Brelyna arrived, “why did you summon me my Jarl?”

“That would be on our accord”, Orla replied, “Lana and I want to join your college and apparently it is inappropriate for a Princess or a Jarl’s daughter not to talk with the Jarl of Winterhold first.”

After having processed this, Brelyna began speaking, “while it would be an honour to accept you to our college, we can’t make an exception concerning our entrance tests.”

 

Orla and Lana grinned and ran to opposite sides of the longhouse. Lana slammed a fireball at Orla, who promptly neutralized it with ice magic (the fireball not having been that powerful, due to them being children, it didn’t take much ice magic).

As they obviously decided this was still too easy, Brelyna wisely stepped in, “let’s accept that as a passed test, welcome to the College of Winterhold novices.”

 

Once across the bridge, Master Wizard Faralda had handed the two new novices their novice robes (Orla refused hers, as it contained plant material).

“We’ve had bosmeri students”, the altmer remarked, “we can get you a Green Pact proof version if you want.”

“That would be appreciated”, Orla replied, she might occasionally have argued against her mother’s strict adherence to the Green Pact, but apart from sweetrolls, she kept herself to the Green Pact. Sweetrolls were after all too good not to eat, however much plants had died to produce it. When Orla had her woolen novice robes, she and Lana followed the altmer to their rooms.

“Lessons start at sunrise”, Faralda explained, “make sure you have eaten before the start of the lessons. Your first lesson will be restoration by Master Colette Marence in the Hall of Elements, don’t be late.”

 

“We’re actually here”, Orla exclaimed quite excited.

“We are going to learn so much in here”, Lana replied, “I just can’t wait.”

“This one would like some silence”, a female khajiit interrupted, “as this one is trying to get some sleep.”

“Good night Lana”, Orla eventually stated, giving in to the khajiit. After all, she didn’t want to make enemies on her first day (even if it was only because mother had told her that khajiit weren’t very tasty).

“We’ll speak again tomorrow”, Lana agreed.


	3. The Restoration Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the breakfast table discussion turns to bosmeri eating habits, Orla learns to know her fellow novices and Colette give a 5 hour lecture about skeletons (without letting them use any magic whatsoever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there are a few spoilers concerning the previous work in this series (which I still need to address in that story)

The next morning, Orla had at least learned the khajiit’s name, J’Valga. She had also found out that J’Valga was the little sister of Master Jo’Zargo (who was previously known as J’Zargo). During breakfast, the khajiit had quickly noticed the fact that Orla only ate eggs and meat (and no bread whatsoever).

“This one has been taught to eat her bread”, J’Valga remarked.

“This one is taught to eat khajiiti who stick their nose into her business”, Orla retorted.

J’Valga clearly thought Orla was dead serious, which she wasn’t, the eating of sentient races was only legal when the other person had assaulted you (this was part of the agreement between the Empire and Valenwood, which had ultimately led to Valenwood turning against the Aldmeri Dominion). Rather quickly, both Jo’Zargo and Arch-Mage Brelyna stood at the table.

“This one has been threatened by her”, J’Valge complained.

“I was joking”, Orla defended, “as long as you don’t attack me, it would even be illegal for me to eat you. And even then, my mum told me that khajiiti taste even worse than dunmer. No offense meant.”

 

“You’re joking aren’t you?” Lana asked, not entirely sure.

“About dunmer tasting bad?” Orla replied, “the Morag Tong assassin who had tried to kill my aunt tasted like ash.”

While Lana was still unsure whether her friend was serious or not, the fact remained that even if she was, she and her mother had been entirely justified in eating the mentioned assassin. And for the record, Orla was serious this time. At this time, the majority of the non-bosmeri students had lost all their appetite.

“In the future”, Brelyna decided, “you should exclude cannibalism from your acceptable table conversation list.”

“I’m neither khajiiti or dunmer”, Orla remarked, “so technically I wasn’t talking about it, was I?”

“You know what I mean”, Brelyna replied.

 

At twilight, the novices left the dining room and headed towards the Hall of the Elements, where their first lesson would commence. “This one would like to ask something”, J’Valga whispered to Orla, “what is wrong with khajiit?”

“I’m not sure my mum actually ate a khajiit”, Orla whispered back, “but she always joked about how hard it is to get the fur out from between your teeth.”

As soon as J’Valga had heard the explanation, she burst out in a laugh, “this one thinks you are probably correct.”

“She is”, a full bosmeri student remarked, not bothering to whisper.

“This one would like to know how you learned this”, J’Valga told her.

“Our village in Eastern Valenwood was attacked by khajiiti outlaws a few years back”, the bosmeri explained.

“Did they really taste that bad?” Orla wondered.

Most others, including J’Valga, had by this time decided to pass on the conversation and walk a bit faster towards the Hall of the Elements.

“It wasn’t that bad”, she answered, “it was just that the fur is quite annoying.”

“So my mum was right”, Orla remarked, “but where are my manners, my name is Orla.”

“De Agnis Septim, princess of the Empire”, the bosmeri continued for her, “I already knew that, I’m just Maple.”

“Pleased to meet you Maple”, Orla replied.

 

When they reached the Hall, Orla met the other novices. He-who-plays-with-fire, an Argonian (who had apparently succeeded in accidently burning down a Black March dwelling, hence the name). Lyza, a female Imperial. A dunmer male named Ezhmaar and the Breton Pierre. She also saw Master Colette Marence for the first time.

 

“Welcome novices”, Colette began, “to your very first lesson in restoration. Today we will speak about the healing of broken bones, before we can start actually healing, you will have to learn a bit more about skeletons.”

Colette showed four different skeletons, which had been laid out in the center of the Hall.

“As you can see”, Colette continued, “there are quite a lot of bones in the skeletons of man, mer and khajiit. Contrary to argonians, who have less bones, which is compensated by the structure provided by their scales. Now I have a question for you, how do we see the difference between a human skeleton and a mer skeleton?”

“A human skeleton has a tailbone”, Orla replied, “a mer skeleton doesn’t.”

“Entirely correct”, Colette replied, “with hybrids, such as we Bretons, the tailbone is sometimes there and sometimes not. It depends from person to person.”

 

“That’s the only difference?” Lyza asked.

“There are a few other differences”, Colette replied, “but as they have no influence on restoration, we will not address them today. Master Urag go-Shub can however show you the book, ‘on the fysiology of man and mer’. But let’s continue, as I’m afraid that the majority here is at least half human, I will begin with the human skeleton. Afterwards we will discuss the differences between the human and mer skeletons and the Argonian and khajiit skeletons.”

 

“Why do we need to learn about skeletons?” Pierre wondered, “doesn’t the magic do the work for us?”

“That brings us to the actual reason why we have both a human and a mer skeleton present”, Colette replied, “as you can clearly see, the leg of the human has at one point been broken, after which she had healed it with her magic.”

“Without setting the leg first”, Lana grasped, as a Housecarl’s daughter, she had learned about field medicin after all.

“Exactly”, Colette agreed, “healing magic is easy, its proper application however is not. By learning about the structure of human, mer, khajiiti and Argonian bodies, you will be able to heal more, while using less energy. It would after all be a waste of energy, to heal a broken bone, without properly setting it first. The magic won’t do that for you. If you just use your healing magic, than the bone will grow back in its incorrect position.”

 

The rest of the lesson, Colette continued explaining the various skeletons. At the end, Orla knew more about skeletons than she had ever wanted to know.

“Next week, we will only discuss the Argonian skeletal structure, as it contains quite a few specific differences compared to the other skeletons.”

When Colette had left the room, the novices headed towards the dining hall, most already looking forward to the lesson in the afternoon (hoping that at least Master Jo’Zargo would actually let them use magic during the Destruction magic class).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> using magic seemed to convenient, which is why I wrote about the constrictions, magic won't reset a leg, it will simply heal a broken bone in the position it was in before the magic was applied (it the leg is bend over 90° simply using healing magic will ensure that the leg stays in that angle, which would mean that before the leg can actually be reused, the leg has to be broken over again, set and then healed)
> 
> I hope this explanation makes sense


	4. Out of College Into the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having finished their education at the College of Winterhold (unless they would want to return later on for a Master's Test that is), Orla and Lana sneak off, having no intent of returning to the Imperial City and Whiterun respectively just yet. Lana's suggestion to stop at the Azura shrine leads to a whole new situation (no, I'm not doing the Azura Quest)

It had taken five whole years, but at the end, both Lana and Orla had graduated from the College. From now on, both would be considered Adepts by the College. As Adepts, they had the choice to either stay at the College and study there, or head out into the world. Either path could eventually lead to mastery at their craft, if they would return in 10 years to take their Master Test that is (and succeed obviously). Orla had by this time chosen to specialize in Illusion and Destruction, Lana specialized in Destruction as well, but had chosen Restoration as her second specialization.

 

The morning after their graduation, Orla and Lana left the college quite early (mostly to evade the Penitus Oculatus who were sure to await them in Winterhold, technically they didn’t care about Lana, but they were really awaiting Orla).

“Where will we go?” Orla asked her friend.

“I’ve always wanted to see Windhelm”, Lana replied, “it used to have a huge dunmer population you know.”

“You mean before most of them moved to Winterhold, nearly tripling its population”, Orla remarked, “how can’t I know that after living for five years in the College?” Winterhold was by now probably the only city in Skyrim in which Dunmeri outnumbered Nords.

 

“Good point”, Lana admitted, “I still want to see the city though, it is the oldest city still existing from my father’s people.”

“At least they didn’t harm the trees to build the city”, Orla remarked, clearly referring to Lana’s home city of Whiterun. Lana chose not to reply, knowing full well that the Green Pact only forbid the use of Valenwood trees.

 

After a few hours, Lana saw the Shrine of Azura in the distance. “I think we should stop there for the night”, Lana remarked.

Orla didn’t object. After all, Azura was quite all right for a Daedra. And even better, no one would be stupid enough to bother anyone near Azura’s shrine after all (unless they had a death wish that is, Azura might not be feared as some of the other Daedric Princes, but she was still a Daedric Prince).

 

“There is no one here”, Orla remarked, “isn’t there supposed to be a priestess around here?”

“You’re right”, Lana replied, “that is rather strange.”

They approached the Shrine and soon saw it had been defiled.

“What happened here?” Orla said in shock, who would after all be stupid enough to mess with Daedric Princes?

“We could ask her?” Lana suggested, indicating the Shrine, “she is supposed to like an offering of sorts, but in this case, I’m quite sure she would want to speak with us.”

 

“About time you think of that”, a female voice suddenly resounded (technically it was all in their heads, but for them it was as if it resounded), “a group of vampires has defiled my shrine.”

“That seems quite stupid”, Orla remarked, “even for a bunch of bloodsuckers.”

“The Volkihar Vampire clan wants to darken the sun”, Azura replied, “which would bring an end to twilight. When I joined forces with Meridia, Molag Bal told them to attack our shrines.”

 

“Thereby reducing your power”, Orla grasped (having a father who had spoken with their ancestor Agneta, Orla knew that all the Gods basically got most of their power from their worshippers). “When the Thalmor were still alive, they used to prosecute Talos-worshippers for the very same reason”, Orla explained to Lana.

“And now they are all death”, Azura added, “Talos is as insufferable as ever.”

“What do you want us to do about it?” Lana asked, knowing full well that Daedric Princes always wanted people to do their bidding.

“The vampires who had attacked my shrine, have made a lair in a long abandoned building in Windhelm”, Azura replied, “I want you to kill them.”

“Would you happen to know which building?” Lana asked, with most of the dunmer having moved to Winterhold, there were quite a lot of empty buildings in Windhelm after all.

“It is called Hjerim”, Azura replied.

“We can do that”, Orla decided.

“We were heading for Windhelm anyhow”, Lana added.

“Return afterwards”, Azura mentioned before ending the conversation (Daedric Princes could be as impolite as they wanted after all.

“We will”, Lana assured.

 

“Tell me I didn’t just agree to hunt down a bunch of vampires for a Daedric Prince”, Orla said the next morning to her friend.

“Sweet Meridia”, Lana replied, “we really did.”

“If you start calling on my brethren”, Azura suddenly interrupted, “then I would prefer you to leave.”

They wisely decided to head Azura’s request and began on their way to Windhelm.

 

It was late in the evening, when they reached Windhelm, which was why they decided to spend the night in Candlehearth Hall first, before going to the Palace of Kings. The next morning, they headed to the Palace of Kings.

“What business do you have in the Palace of Kings?” a guard at the Palace gate inquired. “Our business is for Ulfric’s ears only”, Orla replied, “so I suggest you tell him we need to speak with him.”

“Who exactly do you think you are that your want the Jarl to come at your bidding?” the guard replied, not entirely trusting two pointy-eared women in mage robes.

 

“You know what”, Orla replied, “just tell him this: skuld dreh ni helt dovah. He’ll know what it means. I can assure you, he’ll want to speak with us.”

“Skuld der ni what?” the guard queried.

“Skuld, dreh, ni, helt, dovah”, Orla repeated.

“Skuld dreh ni halt dovah”, the guard tried.

“Close enough”, Orla decided. The guard went inside, leaving his colleagues to wait, a few minutes later the guard returned, clearly by now knowing Orla’s name and family.

 

The guard brought them to the chartroom, a small chamber next to the Throne Hall. The chartroom had been the place from which Jarl Ulfric had once led his rebellion, as he had later been named Commander-in-Chief of the Armies of Skyrim (largely symbolic right now, as the Armies hadn’t been assembled since the Second Thalmor War).

“Princess or not”, Ulfric began, “I don’t like anyone threatening my guards.”

“That was a threat?” Lana asked surprised.

“I only told the guard that gates do not stop a dragon”, Orla replied, “which was simply stating a fact.”

 

“Humor me then”, Ulfric decided, “which shout would you have used to gain entrance?”

“I’d just use an invisibility spell”, Orla replied, “Fus Ro Dah would probably work as well, but most people tend to dislike being thrown away by it.”

“Better than Yol I suppose”, Ulfric remarked, the whole thu’um business tended to make him forget that he was speaking to pointy-eared persons (not that Lana had done much speaking).

“Probably”, Orla agreed, “being set on fire is mostly even lower on the list of things people like.”

 

“True”, Ulfric replied, “but enough about dragon shouts, you probably know that half Skyrim is searching for you.”

“Which is why you want to know why we came to you?” Lana interrupted.

Ulfric didn’t immediately reply (mostly due to him still not being entirely comfortable around dunmer, and apart from her larger size, Lana looked exactly like one), but eventually he did nod in agreement.

“As Jarl, you probably know about the Azura Shrine”, Lana began, “it has been defiled by vampires. According to Azura, the vampires responsible are currently in an abandoned mansion named Hjerim.”

“Which is why we want the key to Hjerim”, Orla continued, “and maybe a couple of guards, so we can take out these vampires.”

“Let me get this straight”, Ulfric recapped, “you want me to give you the key to Hjerim manor, because a Daedric Prince told you there are vampires inside, who she wants dead.”

“Pretty much”, Lana admitted.

“It’s not like you have much to lose”, Orla remarked, “either there are vampires in there, in which case we can rid your city of them or there aren’t and we look stupid for trusting Azura.”

 

Eventually Ulfric had given in, although he did insist to accompany the group himself (after all, he didn’t want to have to inform the Empress her niece had died in his city).

“It doesn’t seem like anyone is in here”, a guard remarked.

“LAAS! YAH! NIR!” Ulfric shouted in response. After looking around, he spoke up, “there is something behind that wall, break it open.”

“FUS! RO! DAH!” Orla shouted at the wall before one of the guards had even moved towards the wall (with the intent of smashing it open with a warhammer).

 

The noise of the wall being broken open, woke up the vampires inside rather quickly, but between Ulfric’s YOL-TOOR-SHUL, the earlier guard’s warhammer and Orla and Lana’s fireballs, the vampires died rather fast.

“It seems the Daedra was correct”, Ulfric admitted, “the question is, where did these vampires come from?”

“My Jarl”, the warhammer wielding guard suggested, “I’ve heard rumors someone is reforming the Dawnguard, in Riften Hold. They might know more?”

“They would”, Ulfric replied, before turning to Orla and Lana who weren’t there anymore.

 

“They are closing the gates”, Lana saw, “I think Jarl Ulfric doesn’t want us to leave just yet.”

Which was probably because Orla was the heir to the Empire.

“Hold on tight for a moment”, Orla replied, “I think we can still get through.”

Not entirely having liked the previous time Orla had done it with Lana on her back, Lana still climbed on Orla’s back, who promptly shouted: “WULD! NAH! KEST!” and ran through before the gates closed down. Having borrowed some horses (in all honesty, they did leave a couple of diamonds behind which were worth more than the horses, the two rode off towards the Azura Shrine, where Azura decided to give them the Azura Star. Afterwards, they rode towards Riften Hold, it was time to find the Dawnguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Thuum.org for the dovah being used by Orla, who has learned quite a few shouts and even some dragon language from her father (as she is also Dragonborn).
> 
> I know, normally Ulfric is supposed to dislike the pointy-eared (especially grey-skins), but Orla is a descendant from Talos (and not grey-skinned), while Lana is the daughter of one of Ulfric's fellow Jarls.
> 
> Not really relevant for the story, but I'm now giving some information about some of the characters and what happened to them in the last 20 years:  
> \- Ralof is currently Captain of the Guard in Windhelm  
> \- Ulfric is now 76 years old, he has finally allowed Argonians in his city though (they are confined to the Snow Quarters though, which had stood empty ever since the dunmer population had left for Winterhold)  
> \- Hadvar is now the General in charge of the Imperial Legion within Skyrim (he might appear, trying to convince Orla to return to Cyrodiil, or not, I'm not sure yet)  
> \- General Tullius is retired and spends most of his evenings annoying Oblivion out of anyone near him with stories about his time in Skyrim  
> \- Rikke and Galmar somehow managed to be tricked by Sanguine into drinking way too much, leading to them desecrating the Temple of Mara in Riften, being forced to clean up everything and performing quite a lot of chores for the Temple, eventually leading to them getting married (the story will be posted if I ever get to it)  
> \- Vilkas is now Harbinger of the Companions, he still griefs for Farkas, but all things considered, he makes a decent Harbinger (yes, I killed of Farkas)  
> \- Leila Carvain is still High Queen of Skyrim (for those who don't know her, I invented her and she is the ex-countess now Jarl of Bruma (which has been incorporated into Skyrim, eventually leading to her being named High Queen, mostly because Ulfric refused the Job (and didn't get sufficient votes), and a lot of the former Stormcloak Jarls didn't want Balgruuf (apart from Skald that is, who didn't want a half-Imperial), she now has three children.  
> \- Ria is still Empress  
> \- Tiberius (OC, father to Ria and Ti'alma) and Delphine have successfully begun rebuilding the Blades, to decrease the animosity between them and the Penitus Oculatus, it has been decided that the Penitus remain the Imperial bodyguards, while the Blades are now the Intelligence operatives (and if a dragon causes amok, dragonslayers), Tiberius is the current Grandmaster  
> \- Esbern has died peacefully in his sleep  
> \- Elisif has been murdered by Erikur (who hoped to take her place as Jarl), General Hadvar temporarily declared martial law over Solitude, had the murder investigated and eventually found proof against Erikur, who was executed. Thane Bryling took over as Jarl (and finally married Falk Firebeard at that)  
> \- Madanach still rules as Reach-King, the occasional grumbling about daedra worship notwithstanding, his reign has been uneventful.  
> \- The Night Mother has been moved to a crypt in Cyrodiil (in fact right outside the Imperial Palace), as Ti'alma has a secret tunnel leading straight from her chambers to the crypt, she still manages to perform her duties as Listener. Babette is now in charge over the Dark Brotherhood chapters in Skyrim (she might appear later on).  
> \- Count Hassildor of Skingrad is still very much alive (well, undead that is), when a delegation of Volkihar vampires approached him though, he had them promptly executed and their heads returned to Volkihar Castle. The Volkihar Clan hasn't tried to recruit him afterwards.


	5. Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have two persons following them (one being Odahviing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the dovah language, I used Thuum.org

“Is it just my imagination”, Lana asked, “or is there really a dragon flying above us?”

“That’s just Odahviing”, Orla replied, “my dad has probably sent him to watch over us.” Lana looked pointedly at Orla before Orla corrected herself, “all right, dad has sent him to watch over me.”

Odahviing was flying quite high at that, mostly hiding behind the clouds, probably trying to stay inconspicuous.

“Won’t he tell your dad where we are?” Lana wondered.

“He might”, Orla agreed, “but I don’t think my dad would intervene, not unless we would actually get into real problems. By which time Odahviing would have come to our aid anyhow.”

 

If not for Odahviing suddenly deciding to sweep down, it would have been an uneventful trip to Riften. Orla and Lana ran towards the dragon, curious about what had made him descend.

“You’re following the Mon-Do-Thur”, they heard Odahviing say to someone, “why?”

“This one knows not what Mon-Do-Thur means”, a khajiiti voice replied, in fact a voice that looked suspiciously like the J’valga’s voice.

“He calls my dad Thur”, Orla explained as she approached (and saw the khajiit actually was J’valga), “I’m not sure about the other words, but I think he means me. She’s a friend Odahviing, just leave her be.”

 

When J’valga had calmed down, having a dragon sweep down upon you was hardly a common occurrence after all, the three mages (and one dragon) had decided to stay and talk.

“How did you know how to find us?” Lana asked, “you didn’t leave with us after all.”

“This one’s family had been camping outside Windhelm”, J’valga replied, “this one saw you running out of the gates and was curious.”

“You’ve actually been following all the way from Windhelm?” Orla replied a little bit shocked (mostly because she hadn’t even noticed the khajiit), “then again, you were the other one who became a journeyman illusionist at the College.” Like Orla and Lana, J’valga had also reached journeyman level in two different schools, in her case Illusion and Conjuration.

“This one is also a skilled hunter”, J’valga added, which meant a lot coming from a khajiit, khajiiti were after all still a predator species at heart.

Orla and Lana decided to tell J’valga their story, all the way from Azura to the vampire threat. At the end, J’valga decided to accompany them, “this one thinks one more mage can be handy.”

“You’re probably right”, Lana replied.

After Odahviing had insisted Orla should call him if they got into problems, he flew up once again. The three mages continued on towards Riften.

 

“We don’t want her kind in here”, the Riften guard insisted indicating J’valga.

While Lana and Orla continued arguing with the guard, neither of them noticed J’valga sneaking off, casting a camouflage spell and climbing over the wall. They only noticed J’valga was no longer behind them, when they saw J’valga winking at them from inside the city.

 

“Does that happen to you often?” Orla wondered.

“J’valga has encountered guards like him before”, J’valga replied, “it has been worse.” Which was kind of true. Apart from Windhelm, all Nord cities now allowed khajiiti traders inside their walls (some guards still acted like they weren’t though).

“I suppose now we have to find out where to find this Dawnguard”, Lana remarked, “any ideas?”

“This one does”, J’valga replied, “this one hadn’t known you were searching for the Dawnguard. J’valga’s uncle his caravan delivers supplies to the Dawnguard.”

“Any idea where to find your uncle then?” Orla asked.

“J’valga beliefs his caravan is currently travelling from Markarth to Whiterun”, J’valga answered.

 

As neither of them really liked the idea of travelling all the way to Whiterun, only to turn back to the Rift afterwards, Lana suggested asking Odahviing for help. “The dragon follows you, doesn’t he?” Lana remarked, “do you think he’d be willing to track down the caravan, ask the location of the Dawnguard and fly back to us?”

“I don’t think he would agree”, Orla replied, “he was ordered to watch over me after all, maybe if I went with him? I’ll go outside of the city and call him tomorrow.”

 

That night they spend sharing a room at the Bee and Barb (J’valga had volunteered to sleep on the floor, leaving Orla and Lana to share the one bed). While it probably wasn’t their best night sleep ever, but at least it was better than sleeping beneath Azura’s statue.

 

The next morning, they left Riften once again. Luckily another guard was on duty at the gate this time. When Orla decided they were at a sufficient distance from the city, she told them to stop. “OD! AH! VIING!”

 

Odahviing didn’t waste any time and quickly descended, “Mon-Do-Thur?”

“Can’t you just use my name?” Orla asked, “I already know I’m my father’s daughter.”

Odahviing laughed, “you haven’t done anything yet, and a Dovah has to earn his name.”

“Then just use Orla”, Orla suggested, “it’s what my parents named me after all.”

“A joor name”, Odahviing dismissed the suggestion, “I’ll call you Voprem-Kon for now.”

If Orla had known this meant impatient girl in Dovah, she probably wouldn’t have accepted the dragon calling her this, but as she didn’t. “There is a khajiit caravan travelling from Markarth to Whiterun”, Orla told the dragon, “would you be prepared to fly to them, ask where to find the Dawnguard and then return to us?”

 

“Niid”, Odahviing replied, even Lana and J’valga understood this meant no, “my Thur has told me to watch over his Mon. I might be prepared to fly you there so you can ask it for yourself though.”

“Lana and J’valga?” Orla asked.

“I’m a Dovah, not a Borodon”, Odahviing replied. No one apart from Odahviing knew the meaning of a Borodon, which meant carriage, but they understood well enough that the dragon would only carry Orla herself.

 

Luckily for Orla, bosmeri rarely had trouble with heights (she might have been only part bosmeri, but still), not that it would have stopped Odahviing otherwise. With a few mighty sweeps of his wings, he rose from the ground, carrying Orla towards Markarth. Once near Markarth, it was a simple case of turning around and following the road. It wasn’t all too difficult to finally reach the caravan.

“Have you thought about a way to get close to them without them running away in fear?” Odahviing asked, “while I like scaring the joor, it might not help if you want information from them.”

“Just fly over them”, Orla told the dragon. Before Odahviing knew what happened, Orla jumped of his back. Quite close to the ground, she finally shouted, “FEIM!” Landing her quite safely in the middle of a perplexed khajiiti caravan.

“I’m looking for Ri’Saad”, Orla told the khajiiti, “my friend J’valga told me to find him.”

“Ri’Saad is here”, the caravan leader, who was J’valga’s uncle, replied.

 

“J’valga told me your caravan delivers supplies to the Dawnguard”, Orla explained, “I would like to know where to find them.”

“This one wants to know how you fell from the sky”, Ri’Saad replied, “then Ri’Saad will tell you.”

“Why not”, Orla decided, “OD! AH! VIING!” Not wanting the khajiiti to attack the dragon, Orla decided to quickly explain, “he won’t attack you, so don’t attack him either.”

The khajiiti would have asked who she was talking about, had Odahviing not chosen that moment to come down from the sky. “Do you have what you came from Voprem-Kon?”

“Ri’Saad here was just about to tell me”, Orla replied before suddenly shouting, “FEIM!” And kicking right through the khajiit (who didn’t feel a thing, apart from a sudden cold feeling). “That’s how I survived the fall”, Orla explained.

True to his word, Ri’Saad told Orla where to find the Dawnguard, he also handed Orla a letter from J’valga’s parents, “this one would have taken it to Winterhold, but as my niece is no longer there.”

“I’ll give it to her”, Orla promised, “thanks for the help.”

 

A few hours later, Orla was back outside of Riften, where her friends were already waiting. “Your uncle told me where to find the Dawnguard”, Orla told J’valga, “he also gave me this.” Orla gave J’valga her letter.

“This one will read it in the evening”, J’valga decided as she pocketed the letter.

 

We didn’t know whether we would need it”, Lana remarked, “but I’ve bought a tent for us. I suggest we divide the load between us, as I don’t suppose he will help.”

Odahviing snorted and flew up.

“This one thinks you are correct”, J’valga said.


	6. Fort Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to use Odahviing a lot more this story

The next morning, the two part-elves and their khajiiti companion left Riften towards Dayspring Canyon. Partly due to Odahviing deciding to fly quite a bit closer to the ground, they weren’t bothered by the bandits who had made camp close by.

The sun was at its highest, when they reached the canyon. It quickly became apparent that they weren’t the only ones heading towards Fort Dawnguard. The young Nord heard them coming and had decided to wait for them. “I take it you are heading towards Fort Dawnguard as well”, the Nord assumed.

“We are”, Orla confirmed, “I’m Orla.” Orla hesitated a bit before continuing, “De Agnis Septim.”

“Lana of Whiterun”, Lana introduced herself.

“This one is J’valga.”

“Almost forgotten”, Orla added, knowing that the Nord wouldn’t believe she was who she said she was otherwise, “he’s Odahviing. OD! AH! VIING!”

 

“What is it know?” Odahviing asked having landed smack in the middle of the canyon.

“You’re a dragon”, the Nord managed to say after a while, “an actual real life dragon.”

“Really”, Odahviing replied, “I never even noticed.” The dragon slowly walked over to the nearby pond of water and looked at it, “you’re right, I’m a dragon.”

“Don’t mind him”, Orla told the Nord, “he likes to think he is funny sometimes. You didn’t give me your name I must add.”

At least by now believing the dragon wouldn’t hurt him, the Nord decided to rectify that, “I’m Agmaer, I’m afraid I don’t have a fancy name to go with it.”

“If that was all”, Odahviing interrupted, “I think I saw a bear earlier, so I’m off hunting. The castle is just a few miles farther along the path, you should be able to reach it in one piece.”

 

As Odahviing had already told them, it didn’t take long for the foursome to finally reach Fort Dawnguard. The first person they met was a heavily armed orsimer who was busy shooting bolts at a target using a strange mechanical kind of bow.

“This one would like to know what you are firing with”, J’valga addressed the orsimer.

“I take it you are new recruits?” the orsimer replied, abandoning his training and turning towards them.

“In a way”, Orla supposed.

 

“Then you should better speak to Isran inside”, the orsimer decided, “but first I’ll answer the question.” The orsimer took another crossbow from a rack, along with a number of bolts, which he gave to J’valga. “This is called a crossbow”, the orsimer told them, “it’s rare outside the Dawnguard, so I’m not surprised you haven’t seen it before.”

The orsimer demonstrated the loading mechanism and afterwards fired a bolt into a target. “It takes longer to reload than a regular bow”, the remarked, “but it also requires less training, even better, it isn’t unheard of for a crossbow bolt to instantly kill even a vampire.”

The orsimer, who had by now introduced himself as Durak, offered the others a crossbow as well. Lana and Orla decided to stick to their destruction magic as a ranged weapon, Agmaer did accept the weapon, so did J’valga.

 

Once inside, Isran wasn’t hard to find, even if it was just because he was the only redguard inside. And of course the fact that he immediately approached the newcomers. “Welcome to Fort Dawnguard”, Isran addressed them, “I trust you are new recruits for our cause.”

“I am”, Agmaer replied, “I’m ready to help end the vampire menace.”

“We are prepared to offer aid to your cause”, Orla added, which wasn’t exactly the same as offering to join the Dawnguard.

“She has a dragon”, Agmaer decided to share.

“I don’t have Odahviing”, Orla corrected, “he’s just a friend of my dad.

 

Isran didn’t immediately reply, even if it was just because of the unexpected dragon remark, eventually he did realize the meaning. “You’re the Imperial princess”, he grasped, “what in Stendarr’s name are you even doing here?”

“Offering aid”, Orla replied, “which I’m pretty sure you can use, Lana and I are decent destruction mages. I’m also quite skilled at illusion magic, so is J’valga.”

“This one can also conjure somewhat”, J’valga added.

“And I’m good at restoration”, Lana concluded.

 

“Which wouldn’t really help me if I would succeed in getting you killed”, Isran remarked.

“You forget I also have Odahviing”, Orla replied, “and the thu’um of course. I might not be as skilled as my dad, but I can hold my own.”

“This one thinks that if you don’t take us in”, J’valge added, “Orla would go of on her own.”

“I give in”, Isran eventually decided, “I do want you to put in writing that I advised you against this.”

“No problem”, Orla replied, taking a piece of parchment and writing it down.

 

“Where do we start?” Orla asked Isran.

“Our people in the field have discovered vampires searching through Dimhollow Crypt”, Isran replied, “I was going to send some of my people in to investigate.”

“I know the location”, Lana remarked, “it’s a bit northwards from father’s hold, I believe the Hall of the Vigilants was once close by.”

“It was”, Isran replied sadly, he might not have left the Vigilants on good terms, but he still had lost some good friends when the hall was destroyed all those years ago.


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dimhollow Crypt quest, with the DB not being stupid enough to venture in on her own

Having given in on Orla helping out in dealing with the vampires, Isran did decide to send his right handman (or orsimer) Durak with them. Durak had also been given clear instructions to keep Orla alive.

 

“I understand why she wouldn’t want to pass through Whiterun”, Durak remarked, indicating Orla, “but why don’t you?”

“I hardly asked my parents for their permission to run away from Winterhold did I?” Lana replied.

“I take it your parents live in Whiterun”, Durak understood.

“Right over there”, Orla replied in Lana’s stead, pointing towards Dragonreach.

Durak sighed, so he didn’t have just one noble brat to keep alive but two. “You’re no noble aren’t you?” he asked J’valga.

“J’valga is not”, J’valga replied.

 

Given the fact that Durak couldn’t sneak if his life depended on it, J’valga volunteered to take a first look inside Dimhollow Crypt. She returned a few minutes later, “J’valga saw 6 vampires and 11 thralls.”

Making full use of their illusion magic, J’valga and Orla sneaked in once again and took positions in order to ambush the vampires. Durak would simply walk in, the hope was that the vampires would assume he came alone, drawing them towards him, allowing J’valga and Orla to attack them from behind. Lana would stay behind to provide healing (and if necessary pitch in with a fireball or two).

 

As planned, Durak walked in with his crossbow at the ready, it didn’t take long for the vampires to detect him (the noise made by an orsimer in heavy armor was kind of hard to miss after all). The vampires send their thralls first, Durak fired two shots, killing two thralls. Then he drew a warhammer and smashed in a third thrall’s face.

From her hiding spot, J’valga now conjured a flame atronach, which promptly attacked the vampires. Next she drew her own crossbow and killed a master vampire. Orla unleashed her destruction magic, a well aimed fus ro dah made sure none of the vampires reached her position. Eventually the vampires and their thralls were defeated.

Lana approached the others and began healing where necessary (basically, she had to heal Durak). After making sure neither of them was infected, they continued.

 

Several more vampires (this time with death hounds) were encountered when the group went deeper into the crypt, neither were a match for 3 mages (one of them dragonborn) and Durak. The first difficulty was when they started encountering frostbite spiders, which was when Durak was proven to be an arachnophobiac, not that he admitted as much.

 

At the end they heard one of the vampires interrogating someone, knowing it was the only way she could ever get there in time to save the man, Orla drew a dagger and quickly shouted, “WULD! NAH! KEST!” which launched her straight towards the interrogating vampire, running him through.

If Orla had been alone, she probably wouldn’t have survived the following onslaught, but luckily she wasn’t. Between destruction magic from Lana and Orla, dead thralls being raised to fight against the enemy by J’valga and Durak’s warhammer, the remaining vampires and thralls quickly perished.

 

“Stendarr be praised”, the rescued man exclaimed, “I thought I was surely done for.”

Eventually, the man introduced himself as Vigilant Adalvald, he was also able to shed some light on what the vampires were searching for. With Adalvald’s help, the puzzle was soon unlocked, after which a coffin opened releasing a woman inside.


	8. Serana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is decided not to kill Serana (and also not to bring her to Castle Volkihar with an Elder Scroll, which would be stupid, what possible reason could a DB have to agree on that (unless you wanted to join the vampires at that)
> 
> And Orla learns a new shout (which even Odahviing didn't know yet), being out of dragonsouls, Odahviing flies off, finds a smaller dragon and chases it towards them, providing a handy dragon soul to unlock the shout.

“Is she alive?” Lana finally broke the silence.

“In a way”, Durak replied having by then recognized the woman as a vampire, “move out of my way.” Durak would have smashed in the vampire woman’s face had Orla not chosen that moment to object.

“She was in that coffin for who knows how long”, Orla remarked, “perhaps we could speak to her first.”

“She’s a vampire”, the Vigilant stated, “vampires are abominations that must be destroyed.”

“Do tell that in Skingrad castle”, Orla suggested, “I’m quite certain count Hassildor wouldn’t agree. But that notwithstanding, killing her now would make sure we never find out why the vampires wanted her. If they even wanted her.” Orla had just spotted the Elder Scroll hanging on the vampire’s back. “Last but not least”, Orla added, “there is no prove she ever committed crimes against the Empire, which would make killing her murder.”

“She has a point”, Durak admitted as he lowered his warhammer, “wake her up.” He did make a point of loading his crossbow and aiming it at the vampire, just in case.

Lana approached the unmoving vampire and managed to wake her with a light shockspell.

 

Serana probably hadn’t expected to being awakened to the sight of an orsimer pointing a crossbow at her (not that she knew crossbows, as they hadn’t existed when she went in the coffin, she did notice the arrow on the contraption). 

As Orla had noticed the vampire looking at the crossbow, Orla began to speak. “As you probably grasped”, Orla began, “that weapon is more than capable of instantly killing a vampire such as yourself. Which is purely meant as a precaution. My name is Orla, she is Lana, the khajiit is J’valga. Durak is currently aiming a crossbow at you. The half naked man is sworn to Stendarr. You are?”

“Why do you even want to know?” Serana asked, “you killed them didn’t you?” She had by then noticed the dead vampires laying around.

“The difference is that they committed crimes against the Empire”, Orla replied, “as far as I know you haven’t.”

 

“Which empire?” Serana eventually asked.

“The Second Septim Empire”, Orla replied, “and I still need your name.”

“Serana”, Serana eventually replied, “and I never even heard of a First Septim Empire.”

“There you have it”, Orla decided, “as long as she doesn’t attack one of us, you may not kill her.”

 

“Who are you to decide that?” the Vigilant finally spoke up, the Vigilants had been arguing for the execution of the count of Skingrad and the Solitude courtmage ever since it became common knowledge the two were vampires.

“The one who saved your life”, Orla replied, “and if you would have bothered to think about the way I did it, you would already know who I am.” Apart from the Greybeards, the dragons and Ulfric Stormcloak, there were after all only two people known to be able to use the Thu’um. “So yes”, Orla concluded, “I do expect you to obey this. And that counts for you as well Durak.”

 

Serana had at first argued for her to be brought to her father’s castle. “We’re not going there”, Durak replied, for once Orla agreed with him.

“If you want to go there”, Orla added, “be my guest, but I can’t let you take the Elder Scroll with you.”

As it turned out, Serana didn’t seem to like the idea of meeting her father without the Elder Scroll, so she accompanied the group.

 

Heading onwards, they first had to fight a couple of gargoyles. The fight proved Serana to be a force to be reckoned with. Then they came towards some kind of amphitheater.

“This one doesn’t like this”, J’valga remarked.

Slowly, the 3 mages and Serana (Durak stayed behind with the Vigilant) sneaked towards the various skeletons and decapitated them quietly.

When Orla saw a word wall, all thoughts of silence were forgotten as she rushed towards it, awakening all the remaining skeletons and draugr.

 

“What’s the matter with her?” Serana asked once all the draugr and skeletons were dealt with.

“Dragonborn stuff I presume”, Durak replied, before remembering he was addressing a vampire.

“Gaan”, Orla told them, “the word wall said Gaan, I’m not sure what it does yet though.” Orla didn’t have any spare dragonsouls after all (having never killed one herself, she had learned all her shouts directly from her father and Odahviing). “I don’t think father knows this one”, Orla grinned, “I can’t wait to try it out.”

“Can someone tell me what’s a dragonborn?” Serana asked.

“It means I can use dragon magic”, Orla replied, “like this. YOL! TOOR! SHUL!” a yet of flames flew towards the word wall. “By far my favorite shout”, Orla added.

 

Once outside, Orla immediately yelled, “OD! AH! VIING!”

“That didn’t do much did it?” Serana remarked, seconds before Odahviing showed up.

“I was hunting”, Odahviing objected, “what do you want?”

“Do you know Gaan?” Orla asked.

“Gaan means stamina”, Odahviing replied, “I never learned that thu’um.”

“Do you by any chance have a spare soul?” Orla asked.

 

Odahviing didn’t answer and flew off, half an hour later, he returned chasing a smaller dragon before him.

“YOOR! ZAH! FRUL!” Orla shouted, grounding the strange dragon. Odahviing began circling above the dragon, planning to only intervene if it seemed like Orla wouldn’t prevail. Orla and Lana began flinging destruction magic at the dragon, Serana decided to join the onslaught. J’valga summoned a fire atronach, after which she and Durak began shooting at the dragon with their crossbows.

The dragon weakened, allowing Durak to run towards it and smashing in its skull. The dragon soul left the dragon and went into Orla, who promptly used it to learn the full meaning of Gaan.

“Nice”, Orla remarked, “this one allows me to deplete someone’s stamina.” By this time, Odahviing had landed next to the dead dragon. “Do you want it?” Orla asked.

“Fahvos ni”, Odahviing replied, after which Orla gave him the full meaning of the shout.

 

Taking Serana and the Elder Scroll with them, they now headed towards Fort Dawnguard (J’valga did bring the Vigilant to Whiterun’s temple of Kynareth first, neither Lana nor Orla wanted to enter the city at the moment).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even a dovah can't be expected to know all shouts after all


	9. Debriefing at Fort Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is debrieved by Isran, a courier from Skingrad informs them the Volkihar Clan has made overtures to Count Hassildor (he's a vampire and the count of Skingrad, you might know him from Oblivion), who promptly executed the envoys. Odahviing tracks down a moth priest, grabs him and flies back to Fort Dawnguard
> 
> The Dragon Scroll turns out to be the one Orla's father used 20 years earlier to learn Dragonrend (it is currently in Winterhold)
> 
> I think that's about it

“Let me get this straight”, Isran recapped, “you discovered that the vampires wanted to find a female vampire carrying an Elder Scroll and not only did you keep her alive, but you decided to bring her here?”

“Pretty much”, Orla replied, “which is still better than bringing her to Castle Volkihar, where her clan lives.”

“The courier from Skingrad mentioned Volkihar as well”, Isran remembered, “apparently vampires from Volkihar had approached Skingrad’s count asking for an alliance.”

“Our count decided to decapitate all but one of them and send the survivor back to Castle Volkihar, carrying the heads”, the courier from Skingrad, who had just returned from his dinner, added, “the envoys kept on repeating something about turning day into an eternal night. When our count refused to aid them, they threatened to attack his county.”

 

“What kind of power could possibly change day into night?” Durak wanted to know.

“An Elder Scroll might be able”, Orla replied, “I suppose we need a moth priest to read the Scroll. I guess that means I’ll have to return to Cyrodiil.”

“Not necessarily”, the courier remarked, “I think I passed a moth priest on my way here, he was heading towards Haafingar Hold.”

“We need him tracked down”, Isran decided, “can your dragon friend assist in finding him?”

“If he wants to”, Orla replied, “I’ll ask.”

“Tell him to bring the moth priest here if he finds him”, Isran continued, “alive.”

“I will ask him”, Orla promised.

 

“I have a task for yourself as well”, Isran continued, “I want you to find me two persons, who I believe will be needed in the future. Do you speak Dunmeri Lana?”

“My mum thought me”, Lana replied, “why?”

“I want you, Orla and Durak to travel to Solstheim”, Isran continued, “you can wait until your dragon returns with the moth priest. Once there, I want you to track down a Nord hunter named Gunmar, the local guard should know where he went after reaching Solstheim.”

“And this one?” J’valga asked.

“I haven’t forgotten you”, Isran replied, “I want you to track down the other one, she’s a Breton named Sorine Jurard, last I heard of her, she was doing research on the dunmer somewhere in the Reach. You might be able to get more information from the Reach Kings’s court mage, Calcelmo. Take Agmaer with you.”

 

The next day, Odahviing returned with the moth priest (who was scared, but essentially unharmed). “the sosnaak had just killed his dein”, Odahviing informed them, “they fled once I landed in front of them.”

Lana had chosen to approach the moth priest and help him recover somewhat from his traumatic experience. Namely having his guard slaughtered in front of him and then being grabbed by a dragon and flown to the other side of Skyrim.

 

The next day, the moth priest had sufficiently recovered to speak with them.

“A vampire clan wants to enact some kind of prophecy about causing an eternal night”, Isran told the moth priest, who had by then introduced himself as Dexion Evicus, “we believe this Scroll has something to do with it and we want you to read it for us.”

It took Orla disclosing her true identity to the moth priest to finally convince him, but eventually he agreed. Unfortunately, it turned out the prophecy required 3 Elder Scrolls to be properly read. “The Dragon Scroll is in Winterhold”, Dexion knew (as a matter of fact, trying to convince the College to hand it over to the moth priests was one of the reasons he came to Skyrim), “the other one is the Blood Scroll, but I’m not sure where to find it.”

“I think I do”, Serana offered, “but getting it will require trusting me.”

“We’ll wait for that”, Isran decided, “I will send someone to get the Dragon Scroll.” After which he looked at Orla, who took the hint and wrote down a message for the College, telling them to hand it over to the bearer of said message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I'm going to include the Dragonborn DLC, although I do say: screw the original questline (just wait and see what I'm going to do)
> 
> let's just say that after having met Orla, Miraak will decide not to kill Orla, but ...


	10. Solstheim

“I’m not going back there”, Gjalund Salt-Sage owner of the only ship sailing between Skyrim and Solstheim insisted, “there is something wrong about that place.”

“What exactly?” Lana asked, “I do hope you’re not referring to its dunmer population.”

“Talos no”, the old Nord replied, “the dunmeri who used to live in Windhelm have never been anything but solicitous towards me, I’m not sure what exactly is going on in Solstheim. But is ins’t normal.”

“What if you just bring is ashore in Raven Rock”, Orla suggested, “you can immediately return to Windhelm afterwards.”

“How will you get back?” Gjalund wondered.

“Do you see the red dragon up there?” Orla asked pointing at Odahviing flying circles high above them, “I’ll call him if we are ready to return to Skyrim. When he hears my call, he will land on the quay and tell you to come and get us.”

Odahviing had refused to accompany them to Solstheim, apparently he was also scared of something over there. He did mention that he would be able to hear Orla shouting his name, even from Solstheim.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you”, Gjalund did say, before rounding up his crew, “all hence to their stations, we’re setting sail for Solstheim.”

 

“It doesn’t look like the Solstheim I remember”, Orla remarked as she took her first look upon Raven Rock, “then again, I was four when I last went there.” Orla had accompanied her mother on a state visit 16 years earlier.

“I think they noticed our arrival”, Lana mentioned seeing a dunmer approaching them, “and as a matter of fact, the difference between Solstheim and the Morrowind mainland isn’t that big, they’re both covered in ash for one.”

 

“Welcome to Solstheim kinswoman”, a dunmer addressed Lana, having reached the group.

“I’m quite sure he means you Lana”, Orla remarked, “how come you didn’t tell me you have family here.”

“Because mother hardly ever mentions her dunmeri kin”, Lana replied before turning to the fullblood dunmer, “I’m sorry but I don’t know your name, or how you relate to me.”

“I am Adril Arano”, the dunmer introduced himself, “second councilor of Raven Rock. And your mother, Irileth Arano happens to be a younger sister to my father. But that’s not why I came here. By law, every visitor to Solstheim must inform the authorities, which would be house Redoran, about the reason of their visit. I already know who you are Lana of Whiterun. We also know you Orla De Agnis Septim, do remember that in here you are no princess but just another foreigner. Who’s the orsimer?”

“Durak”, Durak replied, “just Durak.”

 

“That’s the identification”, Adril Arano, apparently also Lana’s cousin, continued, “now what’s the reason of your visit?” If Arano was especially curious about Orla’s reason (even if it was just because there were no Blades or Oculatus agents with her), no one would consider it odd.

“We were searching for someone”, Lana replied, “a Nord hunter named Gunmar, he has a long brown beard.”

“I’ll search the records”, Adril Arano promised, “I’ll try to give you his location by tomorrow.”

 

As it was already rather late, they decided to turn in for the night and went towards the Raven Rock cornerclub, the Retching Netch, where they rented two rooms (Orla shared with Lana).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties concerning Irileth's ancestry and made her an aunt to the second councillor of Raven Rock
> 
> Everyone who has played Dragonborn already knows it isn't a good plan to fall asleep in Solstheim


	11. The First meeting the Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla meets Miraak (and Frea)

When Orla woke up, she was no longer in Mundus, all around her she saw stacks of books.

Not seeing Lana (or even Durak), Orla decided to use one of her shouts. “LAAS, YAH, NIR”, she whispered.

“You shouldn’t bother”, a voice suddenly remarked, “you’re friends aren’t here.”

Orla turned around and saw a man standing there, “why did you bring me here? And where am I?”

“Because I wanted to speak with you”, the man replied, “you are currently in the Realm of Apocrypha, and I need your help to get me out of here.”

“You abducted me”, Orla objected, “why would I help you?”

“In time you will”, the man replied, “I, Miraak, always get what I want” The man pushed her of a ledge into the strange liquid. After which Orla woke up near an open Black Book in the middle of Miraak’s temple.

 

Orla had no intention of staying in the temple and began searching for a way out, she did pack away the Black Book first. Using her illusion magic, she managed to sneak past the draugr. Unfortunately the cultists already knew of her presence in the temple and quite able of using detect life spells.

If not for the sudden arrival of a young Nord mage, Orla probably wouldn’t have made it out. In between Orla and the Nord, the cultists were eventually dealt with.

“Did you also come to investigate the temple?” the Nord asked.

“As a mather of fact, no”, Orla replied, “last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the Retching Netch in Raven Rock and then I awoke in a place called Apocrypha. I think these cultists used this to get me there.” Orla showed the Nord the Black Book.

“By the All-Maker”, Frea exclaimed drawing herself away from the book, “that thing is evil.”

“I didn’t choose to read it”, Orla replied, “there is a man in that place, he said his name was Miraak.”

 

The woman made a decision, “we need to get out of here, my father is shaman to our village, he will be able to shed light on this.”

“No offense”, Orla objected, “but I don’t even know your name, saving my life or not, I’m not going to follow a stranger.”

“I’m Frea of the Skaal”, Frea introduced herself, “will you accompany me now?”

“If you get us out of here”, Orla replied, “I’m Orla.” Orla wisely kept the whole being an Imperial princess thing to herself. “If your father can answer what that Miraak wants with me”, Orla added, “then I surely want to know.”

 

As Frea had already passed the rest of the way while entering the temple, the rest of the way was uneventful, apart from Orla coming across a word wall that is.

“Mul”, Orla remarked after having looked at the wall, “I wonder what this one does.”

Frea chose not to reply to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am turning back to the Dawnguard DLC in a few chapters


	12. The Skaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla meets Storn Crag-Strider and learns more about Miraak

“I wasn’t alone”, Orla told Frea, “my best friend, Lana, she’s part Nord like you and part dunmer not like you, and an orsimer Durak had accompanied me to Solstheim. What if they think I’m dead.”

“I’ll send a message to Raven Rock”, Frea promised.

“Send it to the second councilor”, Orla remembered, “he’s Lana’s cousin.”

“I will”, Frea replied as she wrote down the message, conjured a frost atronach and send it towards Raven Rock.

“That’s a first”, Orla remarked, “I never saw an atronach being used as a courier before.”

“A frost atronach is quite capable to”, Frea replied, “fire or storm atronachs on the other hand …”

“Would probably burn the message”, Orla finished.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I would almost think I’m in Skyrim”, Orla remarked as she first saw the Skaal village.

“That’s not that surprising”, Frea replied, “we are all Nords after all.”

“True”, Orla admitted.

 

“You’re back”, a little Skaal child exclaimed, “did you find anything?”

“I’m afraid your dad is still under the curse’s influence, Aeta”, Frea had to admit, “but I think my father might be able to use the information I’m bringing.”

Obviously not entirely satisfied, the little girl did leave Frea be, although she did continue staring at Orla. The Skaal never had much visitors after all, in fact she had never even seen a non-Nord before.

“Sorry about Aeta”, Frea apologized, “she has never seen an elf before.”

“I thought as much”, Orla replied, “that notwithstanding, my dad is a Reach-Breton and therefore mostly human. while my mum is half-Imperial, which makes me more human than elf. Although I have to admit I mostly look like a large bosmeri.” Due to her human blood she was half a head larger than most bosmeri, although still quite short compared to the Skaal (who were after all Nords).

 

“Father”, Frea addressed an older man, clearly the village shaman, “I believe we finally found some answers.”

Given the nature of the affair (and the fact that Aeta would clearly eavesdrop on the conversation otherwise), the shaman invited Orla and Frea inside his hut. “I presume the answers have something to do with you outlander?” he addressed Orla.

“I’d like some answers for myself as well”, Orla replied, “but yes.”

“Then let’s begin with my name”, the shaman replied, “I am Storn Crag-Strider, shaman to the Skaal, you’ve already met my daughter Frea.”

“I’m Orla”, Orla replied before hesitantly continuing, “De Agnis Septim.”

Frea couldn’t help being a little surprised, the Skaal might not be part of the Empire, but that didn’t make them entirely unaware of the Empire.

“Then you’re dragonborn”, Storn grasped, “but continue.”

 

“Myself and two others have recently travelled to Solstheim to try and locate someone, a Nord hunter named Gunmar”, Orla began, “I don’t suppose you know anything about him?”

“I’m afraid not lass”, Storn replied.

“We had only just arrived in Solstheim when we decided to spend the night in the Raven Rock cornerclub”, Orla continued, “next thing I know, I wake up in Apocrypha of all places. Where a man told me I would help him escape from there. I told him I saw no reason to help anyone who would abduct me, but he didn’t even seem to care. He told me he would get what he wants at the end and pushed me in some kind of liquid. I woke up in the middle of some kind of temple with this book open in front of me.” Orla showed Storn the Black Book.

The shaman recoiled a bit before taking a closer look at the book, “did the man say anything else?” he asked, “a name maybe?”

“He called himself Miraak”, Orla replied, “I didn’t see his face, but he has a Nord build and complexion.”

 

“By the All-Maker”, Storn exclaimed, “it’s true, Miraak is back.”

“Who is this Miraak?” Orla asked, “I never even heard the name before.”

“Then the Dragon Cult did succeed in other places”, Storn replied, “Miraak was once a mighty dragon priest, he used to rule Solstheim in the name of his dragon overlords. The dragons soon discovered Miraak could learn the thu’um like themselves and they named him Dovahkiin, the first Dragonborn. The power eventually corrupted him and he was no longer content with Solstheim.”

“The Dragon Cult you said?” Orla replied, “but that was ages ago, even a fullblood mer can’t live that long. And I’m pretty sure he was a Nord.”

“Atmoran actually”, Storn corrected, “but as the Atmorans were our ancestors you aren’t entirely incorrect. But like I said, he wasn’t content with what he had. He discovered a shout allowing him to bend the Standing Stones to his will, which I fear he is doing once again. But he still wasn’t satisfied, which eventually led him to making a deal with Herma-Mora”

 

“Than he was a fool”, Orla remarked, “the Daedra always want something in return, Azura or Meridia might have reasonably benign demands, but I sincerely doubt Hermaeus Mora does.”

“Even they aren’t to be trusted”, Storn replied, “anyhow, Herma-Mora managed to give Miraak two addition words to his Bend Will Shout allowing him to even enslave a dragon. With that shout, he turned himself against the dragons and the Dragon Cult. Due to Miraak now being able to bend the will of dragons, he managed to kill many dragons and dragon priests, at the end he was finally defeated by another dragon priest leading a large army of dragons and humans. It is said that this battle was the event that separated Solstheim from the Morrowind mainland.”

“That’s why Odahviing refused to come to Solstheim with me”, Orla understood, “he’s a, sort of, friendly dragon. At least he calls my father thur or overlord. You’ve still not explained how Miraak is still alive thought.”

“When the other Dragon Priest, his name is lost in time, maybe your dragon friend knows it? When he finally defeated Miraak’s army and fought him all the way to his temple, Miraak called upon Herma-Mora, who brought him to his realm of Apocrypha.”

“And now he wants out”, Orla understood, powerhungry or not, Orla could sympathize with someone wanting out of a Daedra’s bargain.

 

“We already feared it was Miraak trying to return to Mundus”, Storn concluded, “but now we know for certain. His shout has cursed the All-Maker Stones, instead of a blessing, they now bend the will of those touching it or even falling asleep within their range. Those thus cursed will spend their nights building something around the Stones, I fear that should he succeed, he would return.”

“Haven’t you tried to stop him?” Orla asked.

“I’ve created a barrier around our village”, Storn replied, “in here, we are protected. In revenge, Miraak no longer returns our people by day, keeping them around the Stone. As a dragonborn, I fear you are our only hope of saving our people.”

“How would I be able to do that?” Orla wanted to know.

“There is a place in the north of this island named Saering’s Watch”, Storn replied, “Frea here can show you how to get there. Up there is the word wall upon which Miraak discovered the first word to his Bend Will Shout. Using this shout on the All-Maker Stones should lift Miraak’s control over them.”

“My friends?” Orla asked.

“They might have been released by day, they might have been kept enslaved”, Storn replied, “I can’t tell you which possibility is true.”

“You’ve convinced me”, Orla gave in, “I will go to Saering’s Watch. But I can’t learn a new shout at the moment.”

 

“You are dragonborn”, Frea replid, “of course you can.”

“Not without a spare dragon soul”, Orla replied, “I’ve only ever taken one dragon soul, which I already used on a shout.”

“But you can already used more than one thu’um”, Frea knew from speaking with Orla on the way to her village.

“Those I learned from father or Odahviing”, Orla replied, “a dragon or dragonborn can give a shout to another dragon or dragonborn, but that would require them knowing the shout. In this case I assume Miraak is the only one who does.”

“So you need to kill a dragon as well”, Storn understood. After thinking for a while he had a suggestion, “the old stories always mentioned that dragons like to roost near the word walls. I believe you might just be able to find your dragon there. Apart from being able to guide you, Frea can help you kill it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing the Stones will be the last DB quest in which I will (mostly) follow the game storyline


	13. Saering's Watch, cleansing the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two dragons and several draugr are fought near Saering's Watch, Miraak is a prick and steals one of the dragon souls; Orla manages to learn GOL with the other dragon soul
> 
> the All-Maker Stones are cleansed

“A dragon he said”, Frea swore as she and Orla were forced to duck for cover, not only were there 2 dragons flying around, but the place was also crawling with draugr.

“I hate those things”, Orla agreed, “but at least they fight the dragons as well. JOOR! ZAH! FRUL!”

One of the dragons was forced to land in between two draugr Deathlords, who mercilessly pummeled the beast. The dragon proved victorious at the end, but it was sufficiently weakened for Orla and Frea to finish it off using their destruction magic. This left the second dragon as the sole surviving enemy. If he hadn’t already been weakened by the fight against the draugr and the two mages, Orla would have strongly doubted they could have defeated the beast (having depleted much of their own magicka as well).

 

The dragon flew towards them and shouted, “YOL! TOOR! SHUL!” Orla countered with, “FO! KRAH! DIIN!” Ice and fire clashed in mid air, temporarily blinding the dragon, allowing Frea to damage its leftwing. Frea cleanly stabbing the dragon through the head finished it off.

 

Orla approached the first dragon and absorbed its soul, immediately continuing to the word wall where she learned the shout Gol, which she promptly unlocked. She continued towards the second dragon, only to see Miraak standing there, clearly planning to take the soul. “FUS! RO! DAH!”, Orla shouted, “that’s my dragon!”

Miraak simply looked her way and remained entirely unaffected by the shout. “I’m not really here, but I like your spirit”, he said as he absorbed the soul, “like I said, you will help me, you already are.” Miraak faded away once again.

“Now I still don’t know what Mul does”, Orla swore, clearly still angry about the stolen dragon soul.

“At least you can now release the All-Maker Stones”, Frea remarked, “I’m quite certain that wouldn’t help him at all.”

 

With Frea as her guide, Orla managed to release all the All-Maker Stones, apart from the one in the temple and the one near Raven Rock. Every time one of those tentacly creatures, apparently called Lurkers appeared. Luckily the Reavers, Rieklings and Skaal who had been enslaved by the Stones, were quite pissed by then, making sure Orla and Frea barely had to do anything to kill the things. As Frea had already told them they wouldn’t be able to liberate the Stone at the temple without first defeating Miraak, Orla and Frea now approached Raven Rock.

 

Orla and Frea reached the Earth Stone, only to find it surrounded by Redoran Guards. As she was seen arriving, second councilor Adril Arano approached them. “So there you are”, he remarked, before addressing Frea, “I take it you are the one who send that atronach to Raven Rock?”

“I was”, Frea admitted, “I take it you received the message.”

“I did”, Adril Arano replied, before becoming quite serious, “the morning after your arrival, I wanted to inform Lana about the whereabouts of the Nord you were looking for. Only to find out she and the orsimer had left the cornerclub somewhere during the night and went to the Earth Stone.”

After the Redoran Guards had made way, Orla could see for herself how Lana and Durak were building something around the stone while shanting something.

“We have tried everything”, Adril Arano continued, “but we can’t seem to be able to get them away from the Stone. Even Elder Othreloth was powerless.”

 

“I can release them”, Orla assured the councillor, “but when I do, a tentacle creature, which Frea called a Lurker, will appear and attack us.”

“You heard her”, Adril Arano told the Redoran Guard, who drew their swords and bows.

Orla approached the Earth Stone and shouted, “GOL!” Which and destroyed the structure which was being build around it and released Lana and Durak from the curse. “Run this way”, Orla yelled at them.

The Lurker appeared moments after, the Redoran Guard stormed in and made short work from it. After the Guards had healed each other, they returned to their usual patrols, the crisis being over.

 

“How did we come here?” Lana wondered, not remembering anything after going to sleep in the Retching Netch.

“That’s a long story”, Orla replied.

“Which I suggest you tell us inside”, Adril Arino replied. Orla, Frea, Lana and Durak followed the dunmer to Morvayn Manor, where Orla once again had to retell the entire story all the way from falling asleep in the Retching Netch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the time being next chapter will be the last chapter in Solstheim (Miraak will still appear though)


	14. Rejoining the Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to the Dawnguard, but vampires have attacked there
> 
> WARNING major character death

Knowing Gunmar’s last known location (combined with Frea knowing the island better than anyone else alive), Orla, Lana, Durak and Frea had no difficulty tracking down Gunmar. Convincing him to return to Skyrim and team up with Isran proved to be a bit more difficult.

“I don’t suppose he told you how our last conversation ended?” Gunmar remarked.

“Knowing Isran, it wasn’t a friendly conversation”, Lana knew, “which doesn’t change the fact that a vampire clan wants to use an Elder Scroll to block out the sun.”

“I’m afraid she’s correct”, Durak admitted after Gunmar had looked in his direction for confirmation (the other ones clearly being quite a bit younger than the orc), “at the moment we have the Scroll and the daughter of the clan leader in our custody, but that doesn’t change the fact that we need more manpower.”

 

“Help me finish up here and I’ll come with you”, Gunmar eventually decided, “a pack of man killing werebears is holding up close to here, help me destroy the pack and I’ll join you.”

“Did you actually say werebears”, Lana wanted to hear confirmed, having never heard of other werebeasts than werewolves.

“I did”, Gunmar replied, “it’s not surprising if you wouldn’t have heard from them, I think they no longer exist anywhere else then here.” After Gunmar had noticed Durak’s crossbow, he gave him a quiver of silver bolts. “These should be more effective”, he explained, “I suppose you girls are mages.”

“We are”, Orla replied, “speaking of which, what kind of spells should we use on the werebears? Fire magic seems the most logical option, but you probably know it best.”

“I normally use silver weapons”, Gunmar replied, “but I suppose you could use whatever works best on regular bears.”

“Fire it is”, Lana decided.”

 

Making use of Orla’s ‘Laas-Yah-Nir’ shout (or more accurately whisper), combined with approaching the pack against the wind, the makeshift werebear hunting team had its first view of the werebear pack.

“One last warning”, Gunmar softly remarked, “they are more powerful than they look, even in human form.”

“In that case I suggest you wait here until I get back”, Orla replied equally softly, before casting a camouflage spell (not wanting to deplete her magicka with full invisibility) and sneaking towards the camp.

“Is she seriously going in there on her own”, Durak swore, “I should go after her.”

“She’s quite good at not being seen”, Lana replied, “following her would be the very thing to get us noticed.”

 

Orla had approached the camp as close as she dared when she stood up, dropped the camouflage and shouted, “STRUN! BAH! QO!” after which she ran away. A storm came to be above Orla’s earlier location unnaturally fast. Prompting the werebears to change first before following Orla.

Lightning struck a first werebear midchange, killing it instantly. The others managed to complete their change, making them quite a bit more resistant to the lighting. Durak and Gunmar fired their first shots, Orla, Frea and Lana began lobbing fireballs at the werebears, all of them at the same werebear. The werebeast might be strong, but no werebeast could withstand a combined barrage of fireballs, lightning from the skies and silver bolts. Werebear number two was no more.

As Orla was still the closest to the werebears, the 3 surviving bears ran towards her. Luckily for Orla, she had recovered sufficiently for a new shout, “FUS! RO! DAH!” threw back two of the werebears, the third one succumbed to fireballs and silver bolts.

Durak had at this time abandoned his crossbow and drew an orcish greatsword with which he ran towards Orla. The two remaining werebears had by this time sufficiently recovered from being thrown away by Orla’s shout and came for her once again. This time Durak managed to hold them off with his sword, while Gunmar, Orla, Frea and Lana fired another barrage, killing one other werebear after which Durak at long last beheaded the final one.

 

Frea now approached the dead werebears, who had by now reverted to their human form. “They were once Skaal”, Frea explained sadly as she kneeled next to the corpses, “they were once good men, before they were corrupted by Hircine, I hope the All-Maker will take care of them.” Frea added as soft prayer in old Atmoran (or at least Orla assumed it was Atmoran, as it kind of sounded like Nord), before standing up. “I’ll make sure the remains are brought to my village”, Frea said, “my people will be saddened to hear what become of them, but at least that way their relatives can have some closure.”

“With most of the Stones freed”, Orla asked the Skaal, “will your father be able to keep Miraak in check for the time being?”

“I don’t know”, Frea admitted, “maybe he would, maybe he wouldn’t. But I would understand it if you would return to Skyrim and deal with your vampire situation first.”

“If you need a dragonborn before the vampires are dealt with”, Orla suggested, “then you should send a message to Markarth. My father is a dragonborn as well, he might be able to help you. I do need to warn you that father doesn’t like Nords.”

“In that case I’ll keep that for a last resort”, Frea replied, “I do ask you to return here as soon as you are able.”

“I will”, Orla promised.

 

With Frea having sent her atronach to the Skaal village, carrying the message to send people to her present location, she said her goodbyes to the others.

Orla shouted, “OD! AH! VIING!” which would inform the dragon they were ready to depart from Solstheim. After hearing this, Odahviing would fly to the ship in Windhelm and tell the captain to set sail. Apart from Frea, all of them now left for Raven Rock.

 

In Raven Rock, Lana insisted to visit the temple first. Sure, she was half Nord and worshipped the nine. But she was also half Dunmer, and praying at an actual altar for Azura in an actual temple was something she just couldn’t let pass. Not that she would do the same for the other two altars. Meridia and Azura were about the only daedra she really worshipped.

As only Gunmar was fully against Daedra worship (Durak worshipped Malacath after all), not that he was stupid enough to say so in the middle of Raven Rock, Lana entered the temple. A few minutes later, Lana returned.

 

Their next stop was Adril Arano, both to thank for his help and because he was still Lana’s cousin. After he had been informed that the Skaal had promised to keep an eye on Miraak’s temple, he agreed to send the Redoran Guard if they would require assistance.

 

After Lana and the second councilor had spoken in private, the group headed towards the harbor, where their ship had just arrived. Not planning to linger in Windhelm, Orla called upon Odahviing once more, who picked up Orla and Lana. Durak and Gunmar would continue on their own (even if it was only because Ulfric wouldn’t be interested in keeping them in Windhelm).

 

“They are fighting down there”, Odahviing warned Orla and Lana as Fort Dawnguard came into view.

“Can you and Lana help them from the sky?” Orla asked, “I’m going down.” Without waiting for an answer, Orla jumped of the dragon and shouted, “FEIM!” before reaching the ground. Once on the ground, she began slinging fireballs at the attacking vampires. Combined with the already fighting Dawnguard, Odahviing and Lana, the vampires stood no chance. To be fair, the dragon was the one truly pitting the scales against them.

 

“Where is Isran?” Orla asked once the battle was finally over and Lana was also on the ground, “what happened here?”

“J’Valga saw them first”, J’Valga explained, having the Khajiiti night vision, “this one warned the others and we began fighting. Isran fell down there.” J’Valga pointed to Isran’s body lying on the ground in the middle of the battlefield.

“They came for me and the Elder Scroll”, Serana added, “I fear that without your arrival they would have succeeded.”

 

It took a few days for Durak and Gunmar to arrive as well, when they finally did, the Dawnguard assembled to say their farewells to the fallen, apart from Isran, six others had also fallen. Ingjard, Ollrod, Celann, Mogrul and 2 others who had just arrived to join up. The bodies were all laid up next to each other. Florentius Baenius, a priest of Arkay (Orla believed he was blessed by Sheogorath at that), had given them their final rites, when Odahviing approached and lit the funeral pyres. The dead vampires had by this time long been eaten by Odahviing (who had been hungry and no one had really objected at that).

 

“We’re without a leader”, Agmaer was the first to say, “how will we go from here?”

“We will avenge the fallen”, Durak replied, “one way or another, the Volkihar clan will fall.”

“Durak is right”, Beleval supported, “I suggest we choose ourselves a new leader to continue the fight, it’s what Isran would have wanted.”

“For Isran”, several others voiced their agreeing to Durak and Beleval.

 

“We need additional manpower”, Durak made his case, “I believe that by making me our new leader, I could make the case for the Strongholds to consider me a Chief of my own. That alone should help in recruiting additional manpower.”

“They won’t do that for free won’t they?” Beleval remarked, “you will have to give something in return.”

“I know Chief Gularzob from Largashbur”, Durak replied, “as a new Chief, he will try to get his two sisters married off as fast as possible, as is our way.” A chief couldn’t have unmarried sisters just running around after all, an Orc Stronghold had no place for other women then wives, daughters and the shaman (or maybe a chief’s still living mother). “By joining forces with us”, Durak concluded, “Gularzob can both get his sisters out of the way, have a mutual defense treaty with us and have the opportunity to lead his people into war.” Durak didn’t even add the fact that it would help Gularzob rising in the inter-Stronghold politics.

“Wouldn’t a chief usually just marry his sisters as well?” Beleval was quite certain she had heard.

“Not true sisters”, Durak replied, “we orsimer only consider ourselves siblings if we share a mother.” Given the fact that the other Dawnguard orsimer nodded in agreement, the question was now considered closed.

 

While most of the others were a bit less comfortable with the idea of basically having a new leader who would have bought two wives, no one could deny it would be the best option. Beleval did make a token speech for her own candidacy, but in the end Durak was unanimously chosen as the new leader of the Dawnguard.

His first point of action, was sending Beleval to Largashbur with a message for its Chief. Afterwards, he agreed to both Sorine Jurard and Gunmar’s proposition. Sorine wanted to send people to track down Dwemer schematics to improve their crossbows, Gunmar wanted to start training armored trolls. Odahviing had agreed to patrol the sky around the Fort and make sure no vampire would reach it undetected.

 

As Durak had already expected, Chief Gularzob had decided to accompany Beleval back to Fort Dawnguard to speak with Durak in person, as he brought his sisters Ugor and Darakh with him, the odds of him agreeing were quite good.

Durak retreated inside to speak with Gularzob, he did ask Lana and Orla to accompany him, and Beleval accompanied them as well. “I agree the Volkihar Clan must be destroyed”, Gularzob began the negotiations, “but I still can’t send away most of my people to fight with you if I don’t get anything else in return.”

“What would be required?” Durak asked.

“In exchange for you taking my two sisters”, Gularzob replied, “I agree upon a mutual defense agreement between us. But while having my sisters gone is good, it doesn’t suffice.”

“How about another wife for yourself?” Beleval suggested, secretly always having liked strong orsimer men.

While still hesitant, Gularzob did seem interested in the proposal.

“Would an agreement with Whiterun help?” Lana decided to add, “my father is the Jarl of Whiterun, by fully allying myself with the Dawnguard, my father will have little choice but to extend support to both the Dawnguard and your Stronghold.”

“That could work”, Gularzob replied, “but I’m quite certain your father would simply come get you from here as soon as he receives word you are here.”

“I actually meant fully allying myself”, Lana retorted, “with the support of the Strongholds, we could claim this Fort to be a Stronghold of its own, it’s already lead by an orsimer anyhow.”

“True”, Gularzob admitted, “go on.”

“Stronghold law allows multiple marriages”, Lana concluded, “therefore we could instead of only your sisters, marry me to our new Chief as well. If you agree Durak.”

“Your parents would kill me if I would do so”, Durak replied.

“They can’t”, Orla answered, “this isn’t Whiterun Hold. Furthermore, as heir to the Ruby Throne, I will sign papers ratifying the decisions made here. Just make sure not to contact Whiterun before we’ve dealt with the Volkihar vampires and I’m back on a ship to Solstheim.”

 

The next day Fort Dawnguard was host to a traditional orsimer wedding ceremony (not that it was that impressive, the fact that usually almost all women in a stronghold were the chief’s wives made sure orsimer didn’t see the point of making too much a fuss about weddings). In fact it came down to Durak declaring, “Darakh, Ugor, Lana, with Malacath as my witness, I declare you mine.” And Darakh, Ugor and Lana replying, “yours.”

“That’s it?” Orla asked Mogrul a bit disappointed, “that’s all there is to an orsimer wedding.”

“No”, Mogrul replied, “the rest is between the chief and his brides.”

As Orla understood this part to be the same as in human and Mer marriages, she decided to leave it at that. Durak and his brides retreated to the late Isran’s room.


	15. An audience with the Night Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla is mentioned once in the chapter, but not even by name
> 
> The listener speaks with the last member of the Mede family (who has been shackled to a wall), then she gets a contract with the Night Mother herself as the client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read the other parts on this series: Tirana Almaris or Ti'alma as she prefers, is the mother of this story's main character; she is also Listener to the Dark Brotherhood
> 
> J'Datharr, the assassin who wants to kill Malborn after Diplomatic Immunity is now Speaker in the Dark Brotherhood and stationed in Cyrodiil
> 
> I decided to give her a chapter to set up the stage for future developments; next chapter will go back to Orla

“This audience is over”, the Imperial steward declared, the last citizens left the palace.

“I still don’t understand why you insisted upon reviving that particular custom”, Tirana Almaris De Agnis Septim, commonly known by her friends as Ti’alma, told Rhiannon De Agnis Septim, “do you even know how easy it would be for an assassin to get close to you during such an audience?”

After making sure no one else could hear them (not even a werewolf), Ria turned to her sister, “you mean like yourself?”

“You know perfectly well there are other assassins”, Ti’alma replied, not even bothering to deny anything anymore, “while I don’t think anyone would be stupid enough to try and set the Dark Brotherhood on you.” The fact that that person had literally been eaten by Ti’alma and her daughter made sure that just wouldn’t happen anymore. “You can’t ignore the fact that there are other assassins around.”

“I can deal with assassins”, Ria replied, “and if I can’t, they can.” Ria referred to the Penitus Oculatus battlemages discreetly placed throughout the hall.

 

Ti’alma gave up arguing and retreated to her room, once inside, she bolted shut her door and turned towards the fireplace (which was never used as such given that Ti’alma refused to use plant related materials such as firewood). She placed her key between a certain crack and turned it around. This opened the entrance to a small tunnel. Once inside, Ti’alma closed the entrance once again.

As the tunnel walls had been lined with glowing mushrooms, Ti’alma had no problems traversing the tunnel. Soon she came upon a Black Door. “What is the Dance of the Night?”

“The Dance of Daggers”, Ti’alma replied, after which the door opened, allowing Ti’alma entrance to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary which had been build up over the last 15 years.

 

“Listener”, Dark brothers and sisters respectfully greeted her as she passed them.

Ti’alma went to the Sanctuary Speaker first, “do we have her?” she asked Speaker J’Datharr (the khajiit had wisely decided to cease supporting the Thalmor when it became clear they wouldn’t be winning the war).

“J’Datharr has personally made sure so”, J’Datharr replied, “the last Mede is here.”

“Excellent”, Ti’alma replied, “I want to speak with her first, then the new recruits may practice on her.”

“This one has shackled her in the torture chamber”, J’Datharr replied.

 

Ti’alma entered the torture chamber. “You know who I am”, Ti’alma told Carlina Mede, the last remaining member of the House Mede (all others had already been killed by the Dark Brotherhood, on Ti’alma’s orders).

“You’re one of them”, Carlina Mede couldn’t help being surprised about.

“I lead them”, Ti’alma corrected, “I just wanted to let you know it isn’t personal, your family simply is a threat to mine.”

“It was your family which killed mine, not the other way around”, Carlina retorted.

Ti’alma no longer replied, but walked out. “She’s all yours”, she told the dark brothers waiting outside, “do try to keep her alive.” A few minutes after, Carlina’s screams could be heard throughout the Sanctuary (apart from the dormitory and the Night Mother’s crypt that is, which had been magically soundproofed).

 

“So you finished you little project”, the Night Mother began as Ti’alma stood in front of her crypt, “the Mede family is no more.”

“I did payroll it out of my own pocket”, Ti’alma replied.

“I’m not judging”, the Night Mother assured her, “you had every right to let our Brotherhood hunt down that family. Right now I have another mission for you though, this time I’m the client. So I suggest you call your Speaker.”

“I need Speaker J’Datharr at the Night Mother’s crypt”, Ti’alma yelled to the closest dark brother she could find, “tell him it’s urgent.”

Once J’Datharr had arrived, the Night Mother continued speaking. “I need you to send people to Solstheim”, she began, which Ti’alma then told her Speaker. “While they have long been hidden to me”, the Night Mother explained, “I have found a Morag Tong chapter hidden on Solstheim.”

“This one thought the Morag Tong had disbanded”, J’Datharr remarked after Ti’alma had told him.

“On the Morrowind mainland they have”, the Night Mother explained, “but the Solstheim chapter is active, I want it destroyed.”

“It will be done”, both Ti’alma and J’Datharr stated.

 

“I suppose we can best send people from our Skyrim chapter”, Ti’alma suggested her Cyrodiil Speaker, “they are closest and they have a sizable dunmer contingent.”

“This one agrees”, J’Datharr replied, “J’Datharr will contact Speaker Babette.”

“Tell her to keep on looking for my daughter as well”, Ti’alma remembered, “tell her to send Arnbjorn to Solstheim. He might be able to make contact with the Solstheim werewolves, which could help in tracking down the Morag Tong.”

“This one will see to it”, J’Datharr assured his listener.

 

Ti’alma returned to the tunnel (which wasn’t the only entrance to the sanctuary, having the Dark Brotherhood keep on passing through the White-Gold Tower would be kind of obvious after all). A few minutes later, she had returned to her chamber in the Imperial Palace. She was still quite glad the Night Mother still remembered an old tunnel which had once been used to commit an assassination in the Palace, everyone else had long forgotten about its existence. But the Dark Brotherhood still knew, using it to build a sanctuary was quite brilliant, even if she said it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did the Night Mother only discover the Morag Tong on Solstheim? until recently, much of Solstheim was under MIraak's control (courtesy of using Bend Will on the Stones), with the Stones having been liberated, the Night Mother has been able to see what she couldn't before.
> 
> The tunnel: this tunnel had been constructed by the Ayleid, most people had forgotten about it, but during the first Septim dynasty, the Dark Brotherhood had used it to assassinate an Imperial Battlemage in his quarters inside the very Imperial Palace. The Night Mother is quite capable of conversing with long dead assassins in the Void, which is how she could tell Ti'alma this. Ti'alma then insisted upon having the chamber with the tunnel appointed to her. After smuggling the Night Mother in (Cicero is in that sanctuary too by the way, I just didn't need him this chapter), Ti'alma had her Dark Brothers and Sisters convert the tunnel system to an actual Sanctuary, including two Black Gates (which share a password).


End file.
